


Meeting Future-in-law

by Rina_aria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ClaudexByleth has best ending by long run, F/M, GOLDEN DEER PROPAGANDA, Golden Deer for true path, Marriage Proposal, Maybe spoiler about death, Not a meme, Post-game(kinda), There is no lesson for talking with your future father-in-law, but I hope you'll join Golden Deer because of this, minor spoiler, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: After everything has said and done, Claude and Byleth is going towards their preparation for their marriage. Anyone with eyes would realize that this event would later go down in the future to past. But Claude hasn't yet to do important thing.And the two have little secret on why it must be in the Monastery.





	Meeting Future-in-law

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS PAIR SO MUCH!
> 
> Well, I don't know how to write Claude without losing his charm. I'm not good with writing banter and jabs. Also, English isn't my native language so spare me the critical eyes. But really, why no one said something about Claude would need to talk with Jeralt's grave!? I forgot about details as well so if there is any mistake please just ignore it. Also, I'm giving Byleth nobility name because she is the-Sothis-fucking-Queen.

“Welcome! We are having special goods coming from Almyra!”

“We have paintings from the renowned Royal Painter!”

“Special goods from…”

The courtyard and city surrounding Garreg Mach Monastery is filled to brim with stall and merchant coming from in and outside of country. They are all vigorous to show anyone travelling from near and far who visited the Monastery to bear witness to history in making.

Few days from now on is the wedding of King of Almyra, Claude von Riegan and the first Queen of Dawn, Byleth von Fodlan. After the view of solidarity between the two leader of nation during the Imperial rebellion at the Dedriu, people of Fodlan doesn’t need anymore convincing to have their Queen marrying the King to solidify the bond. The news of official proposal and the perpetual marriage spread fast to each corner of both country. After all since it is marriage between two nation, the ceremony would be held twice in both land.

The first ceremony would be held in Fodlan and in the restored Garreg Mach Monastery, the center on teaching of Seiros. By now it is a common knowledge that the two first met in the Officer Academy in the Monastery. Of course with the Monastery built right in the middle of the continent made it the most ideal for such important ceremony as well to unify the United Kingdom of Fodlan that is in the middle of restoration after 5-Year-War as well. There are countless other reason why it just need to be held in the Monastery, ranging from realistic view to much more of imaginative.

But only handful of people know that there is more personalized reason behind the choice of venue…

Standing in front of two modest graveyard is a pair of lover wearing travel-worn hoodie to cover their face. One of them had two bouquet of white flower in her hands. She then put the bouquet in each tombstone, before the wind itself conspired to blow her hoodie, revealing the pale-mint green hair for other to see.

Not seeming to mind how the wind had revealed her identities to anyone who see, the woman started to talk with gentle voice, “Father, Mother… I’m back.”

“You sure are bold to show your identity here. If anyone were to see you, it’ll be a mess you know, Byleth,” her companion added jokingly as he too pulled down his hoodie, revealing his wild brown hair and tan-coloured skin.

“You are doing the same thing, Claude,” she, Byleth, responded with a small smile while jabbing on the male.

Claude faked hurt expression before laughing together when Byleth start chuckling.

“It is rather hard to slip out of our position, really. I never imagined that my own wedding will be this big… never imagined I will marry either,” Byleth added and the two chuckled together.

The two ruler who is now standing in front of the tombstone get closer to two graves that mysteriously managed to last the long time the Monastery was deserted. Their hand linked with each other and Claude start speaking, “Err, hello, hi? Jeralt should have known me… god this is weird.”

“You are the one who suggested this, or do you get cold feet now?” Byleth’s tone become the sort of tone she used when she was still Claude’s professor.

“Give me a break, _Teach_. I never had a lecture on how to face your future Father-in-law and it isn’t written in curriculum!” Claude jabbed back while frowning ever so slightly since Byleth obviously find joy in his awkwardness.

“Oh, but you can wage war with an Empire and take the throne in less than a year…” Byleth listed the amount of achievement Claude’s had racked and weighing it with how he is just talking to her parents, mostly her father though.

“I better make my way through royalty anytime than this but well… point taken and noted. You should stop learning from Hilda,” Claude responded as he made a mental note to ask Hilda to stop teaching Byleth weird habit.

Byleth chuckled at the way Claude mentally cursing his prankster friend. Claude cleared his throat again before saying, “So, actually By and I will be married soon. I know you are watching us from somewhere I can feel it and I’m sure By can feel it as well.”

Claude tightened his grips on Byleth’s hands, “She is still as stoney-faced like before. She would overwork to death if left alone too, Seteth is asking me to fix her sleeping habit. Well, she is former mercenary so she is giddy for action and you know, Seteth is getting another headache for it again. Sometimes I wonder if she is testing how far she can get away, just like me when I'm still a student under her.”

Byleth looked at Claude with incredulous look as if daring him to say it again. Claude ignored the stare and instead took it as cue and continued, “Please bless our union… and be our witness. Also, I swear I didn’t make her cry on purpose at that time. Well, it would be saddening to see her keep crying in sadness so I’m on the same page. That’s why, the next time she cried…”

Claude took a deep breath, “… I swear it will be one of happiness.”

Byleth was surprised at the declaration and in instance her heart felt much more warmer. She dared that her long dead silent heart skipped a beat at that declaration.

Claude turned to Byleth and take her hand upward. He smiled at her lovingly with his eyes glittering with adoration. Byleth can’t help the heat rising to her face when Claude said, “I ask you again Byleth. Will you forever bear the future of our world with me?”

Byleth opened her mouth but can’t find the words to reply. Claude has proposed to her in public but it might be the first time he proposed to her in private. Not to mention that her parents are watching the request to join in matrimony this time. If she isn’t careful, she felt that she might Divine Pulse-ing by instinct.

Claude grinned mischievously, “So the cat gots your tongue as well? And earlier you said that meeting your parents are supposed to be easy for me huh, wielder of Sword of Creator~”

Byleth rolled her eyes at that and instead of words, she simply hugged Claude tightly. Claude chuckled and returned the hug, apologizing lightly from teasing her. Byleth seems to be in good mood at that and while cupping Claude’s face with her hands, she responded with a simple, “Yes. I accept.”

Claude laughed at the response and immediately move his face closer to Byleth. He asked another hushed question to Byleth. The woman smiled and responded quietly for the answer is only for Claude’s ears to listen to.

They both smiled to each other and Byleth slowly close her eyes. Claude slowly claimed her lips in his and if anyone were to see it, it would look as if they are sealing their marriage vow during a sacred ceremony.

Needless to say, the marriage that happened become talk of historian as the story of the two ruler passed on to later generation. And until the future no one would realize that the biggest reason for the two ruler to get married in Monastery is actually the most obvious thing to ask for in any marriage.

Byleth wanted her parents to see her marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put this part in the main fic but can't find the part to put it in so I'll just put it here. The private talk between Claude and Byleth about the wedding venue.
> 
> *Somewhere sometime when Claude and Byleth spent their time actually alone*  
Claude: "So, about the wedding venue. Do you have any idea?"
> 
> Byleth: "Monastery"
> 
> Claude: "I never would imagined that one coming out. Well, of course the Monastery is *listing reason why Monastery is ideal place*"
> 
> Byleth: "There is that too, but it is actually much more... childish, I guess."
> 
> Claude: "Oh, care to indulge me love?"
> 
> Byleth: "If we do it there, Father and Mother can see me getting married"
> 
> Claude: "...."
> 
> Byleth: "...."
> 
> Claude: "We absolutely, without any failure, must marry in Garreg Mach Monastery."
> 
> Also the time Claude made Byleth cry (in my head) is during his S-support where Claude must leave for Almyra and leaving Byleth while promising her that he will be back soon. The CG shows that Claude is hugging Byleth and she was burying her head there so I imagined her to be crying.


End file.
